


Mini Nott

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [54]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spells Gone Wrong, might be multi chapter later, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott is hit with a weird spell. Now she’s a baby! The M9 gotta deal with tot Nott.





	Mini Nott

Caleb isn’t well versed in babies or children, he’d never had the chance to care for one, but he knows that they don’t react like this. Not human ones at least.

He supposes a goblin toddler would be different, from what he knows based on things Nott has talked about. For one, they are more aggressive then necessary, and loud. 

He looks under the bed anyway, crouching carefully on the floor feet away, “Please,  _spatz_ , we do not want to be kicked out or for you to get hurt, come out and stop screaming. Jester did not mean to spook you, and I do not blame you for eating my cat again. Come out, it’s okay.”

The growls and animalistic shrieking stop, and the room is silent for a second, no movement happening under the bed even as he’s able to see the glow of her eyes as Nott blinks at him, “No. Fix it!” she whined.

“That is what I am trying to do. We will fix it, the others are looking for a spell I may be able to use, and then you’ll be back to normal once again. You can’t hide the whole time though.” Caleb said carefully, explaining despite the discomfort that came from how childish her voice sounded. He hadn’t expected it, her voice sounded much scratchier then normal instead of lighter like he was used to from small children. 

Nott hissed, “Yes I can! You can’t make me come out!” despite that claim, he did see the glow of her eyes get closer, though not close enough that he could make out her shape, or grab for her arm. 

He sighed, spinning his finger around as he cast the spell to make the globules of light appear, pushing them down to float past her eyes as he watched them track the lights. He pulled them back slowly along the floor, kneeling feet away, watching the glow of her eyes until they rocketed forward, Nott’s new small form, just barely bigger then Frumpkin is as a cat, jumping after the lights when he made them retreat faster. 

He held one beside him, and when she pounced after it, he managed to grab and hold her to keep her from retreating back under the bed. 

He really hoped the others would return soon, he wasn’t sure he could hold her long, and he really would like his friend back to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more chapters? Unknown if stand alone or multi chapter at this moment.


End file.
